The Balloon Ride
by Angel Raye
Summary: A Chibi Senshi story - Ariel and Madelyn go for a little adventure with the help of Luna P.


I got inspired to write this short Chibi Senshi story involving our favorite mischievous genius, Ariel and Luna P. Madelyn has a good part in this too. Read and review please.  
  
Please be patient with us regarding our fan fiction site. We are having difficulties uploading the stories. Once we find a solution the site will be updated.  
  
Visit my website at www.chibiscout.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and all the characters belong to Naoko Tekeuchi. I own the Chibi Senshi.  
  
A Balloon Ride  
  
By  
  
Angel Raye  
  
Ariel sat on her mother's bed as she watched her get ready. Moonbeam was on her lap and Luna P hovered nearby. Amy and Greg had gotten tickets to a concert that evening. Ariel was going to spend the night at Madelyn's and was looking forward to it. Amy was glad that Ariel now wanted to spend the night at a friend's again.  
  
"You look so pretty Mommy," Ariel commented as Amy put on a pair of pearl earrings.  
  
"Thank you Darling," Amy replied. She turned and looked at her daughter. "Now you are going to be a good girl for Aunt Hotaru tonight aren't you?"  
  
"Yes Mommy," Ariel promised. "I'll do everything she tells me to do."  
  
"Hmmm," Amy muttered. She glanced over at Luna P. "Don't you think it would be a good idea if you give Luna P back to Rini before you go over tonight?"  
  
"No," Ariel replied. "Rini told me I can have Luna P this week. The week isn't over until tomorrow which is Saturday."  
  
"Very well," Amy sighed reluctantly. There were very few times when Ariel didn't get into mischief with Luna P around. Hopefully tonight would be one of those nights. "But if you get into any trouble while you are over there your backside will have a date with my hand tomorrow morning. Understand?"  
  
"I understand," Ariel said.  
  
"I'll make sure she stays out of trouble," Moonbeam piped up.  
  
"That makes me feel a lot better," Amy sighed. Moonbeam had little influence over his young mistress in cases like this.  
  
Later on Amy and Greg were taking Ariel over to Saturn's quarters. Amy was carrying Ariel while Moonbeam rode on Greg's shoulder. Luna P followed closely behind. "It's not going to be too much longer before I won't be able to do this anymore," Amy told Ariel.  
  
"Why not," Ariel asked although she knew why.  
  
"You'll be too big," Amy replied sadly.  
  
"Just enjoy it now," Greg advised his wife. He himself wasn't looking forward to the dating years.  
  
"Oh I am," Amy laughed as Greg knocked on Saturn's door.  
  
"Welcome," Hotaru greeted them as she answered the door.  
  
"Hi Ariel," Madelyn squealed coming to the door. "Come on. Let's go to my room. I got a new computer game."  
  
"Okay," Ariel replied as Amy put her down. She turned to say goodbye to her parents. "Bye Mommy and Daddy."  
  
"Goodbye Princess," Greg replied as he kissed his daughter's head. Moonbeam moved from his shoulder to Ariel's shoulder.  
  
"Goodbye Darling," Amy kissed Ariel. Before she released her she whispered in her ear. "Remember what we talked about."  
  
"I will," Ariel promised as she followed Madelyn to her room. Luna P followed close behind.  
  
"Luna P is here," Hotaru murmured in a worried voice.  
  
"I had a talk with her and she promises there won't be any trouble," Amy assured her.  
  
"But don't hesitate to call if there are any problems," Greg added. "Both of us have our communicators and cell phones."  
  
"Thank you," Hotaru sighed. {"I just hope it does some good."}  
  
After dinner Madelyn and Ariel went to Madelyn's room and began looking at some of the books she had gotten for Christmas. Lately Madelyn had gotten into large books with colorful photographs so her mother had gotten her a few for Christmas. Moonbeam was perched on Ariel's shoulder while Luna P hovered nearby. Madelyn turned to one of her favorite page, a picture of hot air balloons. "Aren't these neat," she asked.  
  
"They are," Ariel agreed. "And they are so pretty. I've always wanted to go up in one of those."  
  
"Me too," Madelyn sighed. "It looks like so much fun."  
  
"Then let's go on one," Ariel declared jumping off the bed.  
  
"Nani," Madelyn exclaimed. "Right now?"  
  
"Yes," Ariel replied. "Why not?"  
  
"But how," Madelyn asked. "We don't have a balloon."  
  
"I've got Luna P," Ariel pointed out. "I can turn her into anything."  
  
"Now wait a minute Ariel," Moonbeam protested. "You promised your parents you wouldn't cause any trouble tonight."  
  
"No one needs to know," Ariel replied. "We can just go for a short ride and then come home before anyone misses us."  
  
"There's another problem," Madelyn stated thoughtfully. "It's in nighttime in February."  
  
"I can make Luna P provide us with heat," Ariel assured her. "Come on. Let's have an adventure."  
  
"Well," Madelyn hesitated and then agreed. "Okay let's do it."  
  
"Ariel I wouldn't do this if I were you," Moonbeam warned.  
  
"Oh don't be such a party pooper," Ariel told him. She went over to the window and opened it up. She then dribbled Luna P. "LUNA P HENGE!" There was a puff of smoke and instantly Luna P became a hot air balloon hovering just outside Madelyn's window.  
  
"Surgoi," Madelyn gasped as she put on her sweater. Ariel hopped into the basket and Madelyn followed.  
  
"Are you coming Moonbeam," Ariel asked the blue kitten.  
  
Moonbeam gave a sigh. "This goes against my better judgment," he muttered as he hopped aboard.  
  
"Okay Luna P let's go," Ariel called and the balloon took off on an adventure. The balloon soared above the palace. Both Ariel and Madelyn gasped at the wonder of it all.   
  
In the room they shared Hope and Faith were sitting on Faith's bed, which was by the window. They were playing a game and hoping that their parents would let them stay up past their bedtime. While Hope was having her turn Faith glanced up and looked out the window. What she saw filled her with astonishment. "Hope look," she cried out.  
  
"Nani,' Hope asked looking up.  
  
"Look out there," Faith exclaimed pointing her finger. Hope looked and saw a hot air balloon floating above the palace.  
  
"Wow," Hope exclaimed. Then she frowned, "What's the big deal? We've seen hot air balloons before."  
  
"But doesn't that one resemble Luna P," Faith asked.  
  
Hope squinted her eyes and looked closer. "You know, you're right," she admitted. "It does look like Luna P."  
  
"Do you suppose the market is coming out with Sailor Senshi hot air balloons," Faith asked.  
  
"Possibly," Hope replied. "I can't think of any other explanation unless..." She trailed off.  
  
"Unless what," Faith demanded.  
  
"Unless Ariel used Luna P to make a hot air balloon so that she can go for a ride," Hope stated. She turned to her sister, "After all it is something she would do."  
  
"Possibly," Faith admitted. She looked harder at the balloon as it floated away. Then she and Hope looked at each other.   
  
"Nah," they said in unison and went back to the game.  
  
"This so awesome," Madelyn cried as they floated above Crystal Tokyo. She turned to her friend. "You've had some nutty ideas but this one has got to be the nuttiest."  
  
"But you're having fun aren't you," asked Ariel.  
  
"Yes," Madelyn replied. "This was a nutty idea but it was a great idea."  
  
"What about you Moonbeam," Ariel asked the kitten.  
  
"This is fun," Moonbeam had to admit. "I just hope your parents don't find out about this."  
  
"They won't," Ariel assured him. "They're both out for the evening and as long as Aunt Hotaru doesn't come into Madelyn's room she'll never find out we're gone."  
  
"As long as we're back before she tells us to get ready for bed then we'll be fine," Madelyn added.  
  
"I hope so," Moonbeam sighed.   
  
"Look," Ariel pointed down. "There's the school."  
  
"And there's the park," Madelyn added. They floated some more and then Madelyn spotted Rini's school. They also saw the library, shopping center and Lita's restaurant.  
  
"Everything looks so different up here," Ariel commented.  
  
"It's just amazing," Madelyn sighed. Then a worried look appeared on her face. "How are we controlling this?"  
  
"That's a good question," Moonbeam piped up.   
  
"Don't worry," Ariel replied. "Luna P is in control and it will do as I say."  
  
"Really," Moonbeam asked doubtfully.  
  
"Really," Ariel assured him. She then called out, "Luna P go west." The balloon shifted its direction and headed west as Ariel had told it.  
  
"Now that's something," Madelyn exclaimed. "Ariel we have to have many more adventures like this."  
  
"We can," Ariel replied. The two of them began to talk about other adventures they could have with Luna P.  
  
"This doesn't sound good," Moonbeam sighed as a sweat drop appeared on his head.  
  
In Saturn's quarters Hotaru and Anthony finished cleaning up the kitchen and were now looking through the newspaper to see what was on TV tonight. "I'd better check on the girls," Hotaru stated as she got up. "They have been very quiet in there for a while."  
  
"And that's not always a good thing," Anthony stated. Hotaru laughed in agreement and disappeared down the hall. A few minutes later she came back.  
  
"They're gone," she cried.  
  
"They're what," Anthony asked in alarm. "What do you mean they're gone?"  
  
"They're not in the room and the window is open," Hotaru shrieked. She got out her communicator. "I've got to alert the Senshi."  
  
Raye and Chad sat on the couch with their daughter between them listening to her with amusement. Annika's birthday was coming up in a week and she was telling them what she wanted for her birthday. As usual the list was long. "Now Annika you know you're not going to get everything you want don't you," Raye asked.  
  
"There isn't enough room in her bedroom for all she wants," Stardust piped up from Annika's lap.  
  
"I know," Annika replied. "But if I don't tell you about something I want then you won't know I want it."  
  
"She has a point there," Chad stated. He sat back. "At least she isn't a teenager asking for her driver's license or something like that."  
  
"True," Raye agreed as she kissed Annika's head. "Just don't be disappointed."  
  
"I won't be," Annika promised her mother.   
  
"Why don't you ask for something for me," Stardust asked. "After all I just turned one."  
  
"We got you a birthday present," Annika pointed out. "Now it's my turn."  
  
"Now, now Annika," Raye gently chastised her daughter. "Let's remember that Stardust was your birthday present last year."  
  
"I haven't forgotten," Annika replied just as Raye's communicator went off.  
  
"So much for a quiet evening," Chad sighed as Raye took the call.  
  
"We'll be right there," Raye said into her communicator. She switched it off and then turned to her family. "Madelyn and Ariel have disappeared. Serenity wants everyone to assemble in the conference room. We need to protect the children just in case some new enemy is after them."  
  
"What about Moonbeam," Stardust asked in a concerned voice. "Is he missing too?"  
  
"Since he was with Ariel then yes," Raye told the kitten.  
  
"We'll be okay won't we Mama," Annika asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Of course Sweetie," Raye assured her. "We just want to take precautions. Now get dressed so that we can go." Annika ran back to her room to change out of her nightgown. Raye watched her hoping that there wasn't a new enemy coming about.  
  
"We've got to get back to the palace," Amy told Greg. They had been enjoying a romantic dinner when her communicator went off. Amy took it and was immediately alarmed. "Ariel and Madelyn have disappeared."  
  
"What do you mean disappeared," Greg asked in alarm.  
  
"Hotaru went to Madelyn's room to check on them and they were gone," Amy replied. "The window is wide open so they are possibly outside the palace somewhere."  
  
"So much for warning," Greg sighed as he waved the waitress over.  
  
In the palace conference room the Senshi and Knights were talking trying to get search parties together to look for Ariel and Madelyn. The children were all off to the side, most of them annoyed at having to be there. "If Ariel and Madelyn did just go out the window then they can't be too far," Serenity called over the din.  
  
"But Ariel had Luna P," Amy pointed out. "We all know what she uses Luna P for." Everyone groaned as sweat drops appeared on everyone's heads.  
  
Hope nudged Faith, "Should we tell them?"  
  
"Tell them what," Faith asked.  
  
"What we saw," Hope replied.  
  
"Do you think it may have been Ariel and Madelyn," Faith asked in a lower voice.  
  
"It just might have been," Hope told her. "We should tell them just in case it was. It will save a lot of worry."  
  
"Okay," Faith sighed. She and Hope walked over to the queen. Hope tugged at Serenity's dress.  
  
"Not now kids," Serenity told them. "We've got a problem here."  
  
"But we might know where Ariel and Madelyn are," Hope told her.  
  
"Nani," Hotaru dashed over. "What do you know?" The adults all gathered around. Hope quickly told them what they had seen earlier.  
  
"I knew we should have made Ariel give Luna P back to Rini," Amy said angrily.  
  
"Those little monsters," Lita exclaimed. "They scare everyone to death to take a balloon ride."  
  
"Well we know they will be coming back," Greg stated. "I suggest we give them a surprise greeting."  
  
"I agree," Hotaru added. "Let's go." Hotaru, Anthony, Amy and Greg headed towards Saturn's quarters. The rest of the adults got their children and headed back to their own quarters.  
  
"And for once I didn't cause any trouble," Gloria couldn't resist saying.  
  
"Well here we are," Ariel exclaimed as they got back to the open window of Madelyn's bedroom. "We're home. I told you it would be fun."  
  
"This was totally cool," Madelyn stated as she climbed back through the window.  
  
"It was," Moonbeam added as he hopped back into the bedroom.   
  
"And no one knows about it," Ariel said as she climbed through too. "I told you no one would know."  
  
"Guess again," a new voice from the darkness, told them. Ariel, Madelyn and Moonbeam froze in terror. The lights turned on and there stood Amy, Greg, Hotaru and Anthony, all looking very angry.  
  
"We are so busted," Moonbeam muttered.  
  
On Monday morning the children were all leaving for school. Once they were on their way Rini turned to the two youngest members of her team. "So what happened to the two of you," she asked. "Amy came by Friday night and returned Luna P to me and we haven't seen either of you all weekend."  
  
"Yes," Daisy added. "Are you two on major restriction?"  
  
"I got spanked and grounded," Ariel sighed.  
  
"I'm grounded for a month," Madelyn added.  
  
"Me too," Ariel murmured sadly.  
  
"Well serves you right," Maggie exclaimed. "You two scared everyone to death."  
  
"I'm just glad it wasn't me for once," Gloria laughed. Annika smacked her on the head to shut her up.  
  
"Well your mother told me you can't have Luna P for a whole month," Rini told them. "Honestly Ariel, I didn't give you control over it to get into mischief. You're to use it to help you."  
  
"It did help us," Ariel replied. "It helped us have an adventure."  
  
"That's not what I had in mind," Rini sighed. She turned to Ariel with a stern look in her eyes. "But no more crazy adventures with Luna P. Do you understand Ariel?"  
  
"Yes," Ariel replied solemnly. Rini nodded her head and then began talking with Maggie and Daisy.  
  
Madelyn leaned over and whispered to Ariel. "You didn't really mean that did you?"  
  
"Of course not," Ariel whispered back. "I have plenty of ideas for adventures. We will go on more." Madelyn nodded with satisfaction and the girls headed to school.  
  
The end  
  
Well what did you think? If anyone can come up with new ideas for Ariel and Luna P then please let me know. 


End file.
